bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 7
Triple Trouble In Vice City (Part 1) Today was October 3, 2009, 6:00 AM. I woke up and then got some clothes together. I knew I was going to be down in Vice City for at least one night, so I put some clothes in a bag and then placed the bag on my bed. I then got another set and then went up on the second floor to take a shower. Once I finished, I went back down and got my bag and checked the time. It was 6:30 by then. Derek was suppose to meet me by the front gates at 6:40. I went outside and walked to the front gate. When I reached the front gate, I saw Charles smoking a cigarette by himself. "Got an extra?" I asked him. He handed me one and lit it was well. "You gotta go to Vice City today?" he asked. "Yeah and I probably won't be back till tomorrow", I told him. "At least you get to see hot women down there", Charles stated. "No I won't. Like Michael said, it's a retirement home now", I told him. We were quiet for a minute till I asked him, "Why are you up?" "I couldn't sleep. Had alot on my mind", he told me. "About?" I asked. "About last night. What if Gary does have some plan to take over the town? I heard he took over the school for at least 20 minutes a few years back". "He won't take over the town. I'm sure the police wouldn't think kindly of letting a psychotic prick ruining the whole town", I told him. "I'm just thinking. I'm sure Whitney knew what he was saying, so...." "Whitney was a dumb fuck who couldn't be relied on by anyone. I'm sure the G.S. Crew were happy that he got busted. Plus, try not to think too much. Your head will explode". He looked at me and then started laughing. We continued talking and smoking till my ride finally got here. "I'll see ya tomorrow then", I told him. "Good luck", he told me. I entered the car and then said sarcastically, "Thanks for taking your time". "You ready?" Derek asked. "No, I forgot to put on underwear", I said sarcastically. "Nice", he said. He then started driving the car to the airport where there was a private jet waiting to take us to Florida. During the drive, Derek tried to have small talk with me. "So, how is school going lately?" he asked. "Okay, you know", I said. "At least they know how to tell the truth whether it'll be something like a teacher not liking you or you about to expelled". "Clayton, this has gone long enough", Derek replied. "Not as long as you keeping the secret that...." "I did it to protect you", he said. "And how would that be considered protecting?" I asked. He didn't reply and for the rest of the ride, we didn't speak. After we finally got to the airport, we pulled up by the jet that was going to take us. The Head Agent was there waiting for us. "Glad you both made it", he said. "Yeah, thanks for making me get up early and taking away my weekend that I could be spenting just to have a life", I replied to him sarcastically. "Charming child", he replied. "Don't mind him. What's our task when we get to Vice City?", Derek said. Suck up, I thought. "There's a SPANK storage facility on Prawn Island. It's a masion that use to be run by the Mendez Cartel back in the 80's. Once you get to it, you have to destroy everything in there and kill everyone. No one can walk away period. Get this done and don't fuck up". He got in his limo and then drove away. Once he did, we got into the jet. After a while, the jet was in the air. 8 1/2 Hours Later; 3:30 PM We landed at Escobar International Airport and I swear I started sweating as soon as the door to the jet opened up. I have never been to a tropical city before. In fact, this was the first time I was out of Massachusetts and Liberty State. This was the first time I was in Florida. I felt out of place just from stepping off that jet. Once we did, we got into a Taxi and then we went from the Mainland to Beach Island. The Taxi took us to a hotel on the other side of the city. We got onto a street called Ocean View Drive (probably because the beach and ocean was in plain sight). When the Taxi reached the hotel, we got out and Derek paid the driver. I looked at the name of the hotel. It was also called Ocean View. Once we entered the hotel, Derek went up to the front desk and rented us a room. "The room you're going to stay in once housed a criminal thug from Liberty City who became one of the most powerful drug lords that the city ever had to dealt with", the guy at the front desk said. "Thanks", Derek said. We then went up to our room on the second floor. He opend the door and then we stepped in. It was pretty nice-looking. I looked out the window and saw the ocean real good. I never been to Vice City before, but I have read some stories about it. The ocean was very refreshing when you take a swim in it, but there was a shark problem and about three to five people get killed per year from shark attacks. Of course, this whole mess would have been avoided if the mafia or the cartel wouldn't have put concrete shoes on their victims and then threw them in the ocean. I should probably take a swim later, but at least in the shallow section. I don't want to risk getting my legs chewed off by an apex predator. I put my bag on the cough and then sat. "So, what's the plan dick?" I said. Derek looked at me and then said, "Don't call me that again or I'll beat the tar out of you". "Okay", I said. He walked toward the bed and I mumbled, "....dick". Derek then stated the plan. "We'll wait till night. Then we'll find the house that has the SPANK". "Do you even know where Prawn Island is?" I asked him. "I do actually. I've been here a long time ago when I was a teenage on spring break. I think I remember where Prawn Island is located. It's the northern most island out of all the small islands in the city". "Nice to know you had a life when you were a teen", I replied sarcastically. Then I added, "What if you don't remember where it is?" He then pulled out a piece of folded paper out and then unfolded. It was a map of the city. "Good enough with me", I said. After a few minutes of doing nothing, I told Derek, "I'm going out. I'll be back in an hour". I left the room and then went to the beach. I walked onto the beach and up to the ocean. The water was crystal clear and there was some people actually swimming. I debated about getting into the water for a minute. Then I finally decided to go in. I striped down to my underwear and then got in. The water did felt good. I was probably in the water for about ten minutes till I heard a whistle and a lifeguard yelling "Shark". I got out of the water as quick as I can back to where my shirt and pants were. I quickly put them on and saw some little kids running out of the water yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs. I watched everyone run out of the water and then it occurred to me: "It's ''Jaws ''all over again". I then decided to go to the lighthouse and watch the ocean from the top. I kept thinking about lots of stuff up there while watching the ocean. After a while, I headed back to the hotel and to get some sleep before having to burn down an old mansion. 7 1/2 Hours Later; 12:00 AM I woke up and then took a shower. I used up all the hot water so Derek would be only left with cold water. I got out of the and made myself a midnight snack. By then, he was awake and he went into the bathroom to take his shower. Once he got out, he didn't complain. He just told me, "Come. It's time". I finished my snack and then went we stepped out of the hotel. Once we exit the hotel, he managed to get a Cabbie to pull over (for some reason, those Cabbies were very popular down here for something very old). During the ride to Prawn Island, I asked Derek, "So, you went here for spring break a long time ago?" "During my senior year of high school. My friend wanted me to come along with him down here. Since Carcer wasn't busting with anything to do, I said 'why not' and went with him", he told me. "Did you do some stuff like beer blasts and smoke weed and maybe even camped out on the beach?" I asked him. "I did everything except for camping out on the beach. I didn't want to spent a night in jail. Morris, Coach Carrington, did take the risk and nearly got arrested". "He went along too?" I asked. I totally forgot that they were best friends back then, so I should have known that he came along as well. "Yeah, he did. Youth is the time to be reckless. It's how you figure out what's right and wrong. Of course, you do know what is right and what is wrong right now as we speak". "Yeah", I agreed, thinking about all the stuff I did throughout my teen years. I did do alot of bad things during those years, but I never did regret alot of that stuff till now. After a moment of silence, we finally got to Prawn Island. The Cabbie pulled over to the side of the road after getting off the bridge leading from Beach Island. We got out and I looked around abit. It was a real shithole in my opinion. There was only one business still up and running and that was the InterGlobal Films Studios. There was some run-down stores here and from the looks of them, they were out for quite some time. "Okay, so the mansion should be here somewhere", Derek said. We walked down the street abit till I located the mansion....well, three mansions. "Hunston, we have a problem", I said. Derek saw what the mansions as well and said, "Three mansions. You got to be kidding me". "How do we know which one to burn down?" I agrued. "Hang on a minute", he said before he pulled out his cell phone and tried to call the Agency. He tried calling the Agency three times till he said, "Fuck". "What do we do now?" I asked. Derek stared at me, then he stared at the mansions. After a while, he finally had an idea. An idea I didn't like. "We'll have to split up. You check out the middle mansion. I'll check out the one on the right". "That's not the best idea ever", I told him. "We'll cover more ground if we do. Once we find the correct one with the SPANK, we'll have to call one another", he said. "Fine then", I told him. Before he could leave to check the first mansion, I then added, "Be careful". "You starting to care again?" he asked. "No, I just don't feel like having to deal with Max and his craptacular crew all by myself if you die", I straight-out told him. "Whatever. The same goes with you. Be careful", he said. We then went to check out the different mansions, hoping to find the right one. Category:Blog posts